Friedrich Wilhelm (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels)
Wilhelm Friedrich, Herzog von Braunschweig-Oels. Braunschweig-Oels, Herzog Wilhelm Friedrich, gebohren 9ten Oktober 1771, königlich preußischer Generalmajor, jüngster Sohn des eben genannten Herzogs von Braunschweig; dem sein Vater, nach dem Tode des Erbprinzen, mit Einwilligung seiner zwey ältern Brüder, die Regierung hinterlassen wollte. Er war 1806 bey dem Korps des General Blücher, das sich nach Lübeck wendete. Im Jahre 1809, bey dem Wiederausbruch des Krieges mit Oesterreich, rückte er mit einem eigenen kleinen Korps nach Sachsen. Friedrich Wilhelm, Herzog von Braunschweig-Oels. frame|Herzog von Braunschweig-Oels. Friedrich Wilhelm, Herzog von Braunschweig-Oels. Friedrich Wilhelm, regierender Herzog von Braunschweig-Oels, der vierte und letzte Sohn des unvergeßlichen Carl Wilhelm Ferdinands, wurde am 9ten Oct. 1771 geboren. Er genoß mit seinem zweiten und dritten Bruder, die nur wenige Jahre älter waren, gleiche Erziehung. Sein Vater, der verbessern wollte, was er an sich selbst versäumt fühlte, that dabei manchen Mißgriff. Der erste Lehrer der Prinzen war ein durchaus schlechter Mensch und Trunkenbold, der, nachmals entlarvt, sein Heil unter der Muskete suchte; der Gouverneur, ein plumper, jähzorniger, die Prinzen oft auf die inhumanste Weise behandelnder Edelmann; *) zwei nachher angestellte Instructoren hatten zu wenig Einfluß, um die verkehrte Erziehungsmethode zu verbessern. Der jüngste Prinz zeigte mehr hervorstechende Fähigkeiten, wie auch ein lebhafteres Temperament, als seine Brüder. Dieß wandte ihm freilich des Vaters Herz zu; aber aus verkehrten pädagogischen Begriffen war der Vater fast noch strenger mit ihm, als mit den andern, und behandelte ihn oft mit jähzorniger Härte, wenn der Knabe in dem angestellten Examen nicht so bestand, als man es erwartet, gewollt, befohlen hatte. Diese Behandlung erstickte das echt kindliche Vertrauen in Friedrich Wilhelms jungem Herzen. Der Vater wurde nur geehrt und gefürchtet, keinesweges geliebt; und der Prinz lernte oft aus Caprice nicht, weil man ihn zwingen wollte. Er trat früh in Militärdienste; zuerst als Stabscapitän im Braunschweigischen Infanterie-Regimente Riedesel. Dann führte ihn der Bibliothekar Langer, für diesen feurigen Geist wahrlich auch nicht der rechte Mann, nach Lausanne, und der Prinz blieb zwei Jahre in der Schweiz. Nach seiner Rückkehr ward er beim Lengefeldschen Regiment in Magdeburg als Capitän angestellt, und schon im Jahre 1790 erhielt er den schwarzen Adlerorden; fünf Jahre früher war er zum Nachfolger seines Oheims Friedrich in der Regierung der Fürstenthümer Oels und Bernstadt erklärt worden. Der Vater hielt ihn auch in seinen neuen Verhältnissen stets unter strenger Aufsicht, und dieß dauerte sogar noch fort, da der Prinz sich doch schon als Held im französischen Kriege auszeichnet, am 27sten November 1792 zwei schwere Wunden empfangen, und den Grad eines Obristen bei dem in Halle garnisonirenden Regiment erhalten hatte. : *) Der erste Lehrer hieß Jocardi, der Gouverneur von Dithfurth, die beiden folgenden Lehrer Pockels und Beckhan. Die Resultate dieser Strenge waren höchst unglücklich. Der Prinz hing sich um so mehr an junge leichtfertige Offiziere, genoß mit ihnen der wildesten Vergnügungen, gerieth mit den hallischen Studenten in ärgerliche Händel, und es war hohe Zeit, daß er Halle verließ, um noch verdrüßlichern Auftritten auszuweichen. Er erhielt aber um diese Zeit als Generalmajor das in Prenzlau garnisonirende ehemalige Kleistische Regiment. Da die Ehe des Erbprinzen kinderlos blieb, und sonderbare Umstände verhinderten, die beiden nachfolgenden Prinzen zu vermählen; so wünschte der Herzog, den jüngsten Sohn zu verheirathen. Der Prinz widerstrebte lange; denn er kannte die an seines Vaters Hofe mit dem Erbprinzen vorgefallenen ärgerlichen Scenen, und fürchtete als Ehemann noch mehr als in seinen jetzigen Verhältnissen beschränkt zu werden. Seiner liebevollen Mutter Zureden bewog ihn endlich zur Nachgiebigkeit, und er verband sich am 1sten November 1802 mit der Prinzessin Maria Elisabeth Wilhelmine von Baden. Diese Ehe war sehr glücklich und die Geburt des ersten Sohns in Braunschweig ein wahres Nationalfest. Der Prinz, welcher als zärtlicher Vater seine Erstgebornen den glückwünschenden Abgeordneten auf den Armen entgegentrug, verwischte alle widrige Erinnerungen aus seiner Jugend; man liebte und verehrte ihn herzlich, und sein bürgerlich einfaches, fast anspruchloses Wesen gewann ihm allgemeine Achtung. Im Jahre 1805 wurde der zweite Sohn geboren, und jedermann freuete sich des wohlthätigen Einflusses der sanften liebenswürdigen Gemahlin auf ihres feurigen Gemahls stets milder werdende Gemüthsstimmung. Als im Jahre 1805 sein Oheim Friedrich starb, ward der Prinz regierender Herzog von Oels und Bernstadt. Er hatte zwar, wie sein welterfahrner Vater, schon lange eine beängstigende Vorahnung von den unglücklichen Resultaten des Kriegs gegen Napoleon; doch nahm er, als im Jahre 1806 dieser unglückliche Krieg ausbrach, mit dem ganzen ihm natürlichen Feuere daran Theil. Er befand sich zuletzt bei demjenigen Corps, welches unter Blücher nach Lübeck retirirte, und ihm war hauptsächlich die Vertheidigung des Burgthors übertragen. Lübeck wurde mit Sturm genommen, der Prinz fiel in Gefangenschaft, und hatte dabei den herben Kummer, daß Blüchers Bericht einen widrigen Schatten auf sein Verfahren warf. Durch den im September desselben Jahres erfolgten Tod des Erbprinzen, durch die mit seinen noch lebenden Brüdern über die Regierungsfolge geschlossene Uebereinkunft (Voß Zeiten 1809, St. 10) und durch das am 10ten November desselben Jahres eingetretene schmähliche Ende seines unglücklichen Vaters war Friedrich Wilhelm von Rechts wegen wahrer Erbe und regierender Herr der Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttelschen Lande geworden. Allein der stolze Sieger achtete dieses Recht nicht, sondern der Tilsiter Frieden -- das Werk der Gewalt -- raubte dem Herzoge das väterliche Erbe, und seine Lande wurden zum Gottlob! ephemeren Königreiche Westphalen geworfen. Herzog Friedrich Wilhelm brachte nun seine Zeit theils in Schweden, wohin der beste Theil der Schätze seines Vaters gerettet worden, theils in Bruchsal, anscheinend ohne alle Theilnahme an den furchtbaren Welthändeln zu. Aber am 20sten April 1808 entriß ihm der Tod seine liebenswürdige 26jährige Gemahlin, und als im Jahre 1809 Oesterreich noch einmal auf den Kampfplatz für Deutschlands Rettung trat, begann auch Friedrich Wilhelm seine neue militärische Laufbahn. Bei Nachod in Böhmen warb Er ein aus Uhlanen, Jägern, Husaren und leichter Infanterie bestehendes Corps, zu welchem sich viele durch die in Deutschland herrschende Sclaverei empörte preußische, hessische und vorzüglich ehemals braunschweigische Offiziere fanden. Dörenberg, Bernewitz, Korfes und Katt waren die hervorstechendsten, und mancher brave Jüngling schloß sich ihnen an. Das Corps war gut beritten, die Uniform schwarz, die Czschako's mit kreuzweis gelegten Knochen und einem Todtenkopf geziert. Rache und Vergeltung empfangener Unbilden belebten alle Theilnehmer, und der Name der schwarzen Legion hat sich furchtbar genug gemacht. Es lag aber auch in der Organisation derselben, daß strenge Mannszucht nicht stets gehandhabt wurde. Die Schwarzen drangen im Junius vor nach Dresden und Leipzig. Als nun Hieronymus und d'Abignac mit weit überlegener Heeresmacht, die noch durch die Sachsen unter Thielmann verstärkt ward, gegen sie heranzogen, mußte freilich Dresden und Leipzig geräumt werden. An dem Znaimer Waffenstillstande wollte jedoch der Herzog nicht Theil nehmen, denn er sahe, thäte er es, sein Schicksal voraus. Also faßte er den kühnen Entschluß, sich bis zur Wesermündung durchzuschlagen, um sich und seine Getreuen nach Albions freier Küste zu retten, wohin früher schon seine Kinder, begleitet vom Major Fleischer (jetzt Nordenfels genannt), geflüchtet waren. Er stellt dabei jedem frei, ihn zu begleiten oder zurückzubleiben, und diese Erlaubniß benutzten mehrere Offiziere; allein der größere und bessere Theil verband sich auf Leben und Tod mit dem hochherzigen Helden. So erschien er mit seinen Schwarzen am 25sten Julius vor Leipzig, verjagte die sächsischen Reiter, welche ihm den Eingang wehren wollten, bivouacquirte am folgenden Tage zwischen dem Hallischen und Grimmaischen Thore, nahm das in königl. Cassen vorräthige Geld, und brach am Abend desselben Tages nach Halle auf, wo er folgenden Morgens einzog. Nun aber wurde der Zug ungleich gefährlicher; denn der westphälische General Reubel war mit 6000 Mann von Bremen her im Anzuge, die holländische Division Gratien setzte sich von Erfurt aus gegen die Schwarzen in Bewegung, und das fünfte westphälische Linienregiment, unter Oberst Meironnet (jetzt Graf Wellingerode), war von Magdeburg aufgebrochen, um die Straße nach Braunschweig zu sperren. Der Herzog entschloß sich zum raschen Angriffe des letztern, welches am 30sten Jul. in Halberstadt eingerückt war. Halberstadt wurde gegen Abend desselben Tages unter furchtbarem Widerstande der Westphalen mit Sturm genommen, und das ganze Regiment fiel mit seinem Obersten in Gefangenschaft. Ein noch gefährlicheres Wagestück blieb, als der Held in seiner Vaterstadt anlangte, zu bestehen; da Reubels Division, durch ein bergisches Regiment verstärkt, von Zelle her über Ohof im Anzuge war. Während nun Friedrich Wilhelm ohne Rast in seinem Erblande die zweckmäßigste Vorkehrung zur Schlacht traf, und unter freiem Himmel beim Petrithor vor Braunschweig die Nacht zubrachte, nahm er zugleich durch öffentlichen Anschlag feierlich von seinem Erbe Besitz. Am 1sten August 1809 geschahe das gefährliche, höchst ruhmvoll bestandene Gefecht mit den weit überlegenen Westphalen bei Oelger, und dem Herzog wurde dabei ein Pferd unter dem Leibe erschossen; zwar siegte er mit seiner tapfern Schaar durch der Verzweiflung eisernen Muth, durch seine trefflich gewählte Stellung, und Reubels verkehrte Maßregeln; dennoch war die Nacht auf den 2ten August eine der schrecklichsten, indem viele Offiziere, die keinen Ausweg zur Rettung mehr sahen, den Herzog anlagen, zu capituliren. Er wies heldenmüthig das furchtsame Begehren ab, sechzehn Offiziere foderten und erhielten nun ihre Entlassung, und man veranstaltete eiligst den Aufbruch (2ten August), weil Gratiens Vortrab schon bei Wolfenbüttel eingetroffen war. Ein kluges Manoeuvre täuschte die Feinde über des Herzogs Marsch; denn statt nach Zelle zu gehen, wandte er sich schnell nach Hannover, wo seine Husaren ansehnliche Beute machten. Von dort ging das Corps, stets von Reubel verfolgt, über Nienburg nach Hoya, brach die Brücken über die Weser ab, und eilte auf dem linker Weserufer weiter, während ein abgesondertes Detachement unter Korfes eine falsche Demonstration nach Bremen machte, wo es sich jedoch kaum 24 Stunden aufhielt. Am 6ten August setzte das Gros des Corps über die Hunte, bemächtigte sich aller zu Elsfleth liegenden Handelsfahrzeuge, zwang die Schiffer mit Gewalt zur Beihülfe, und schiffte mit Zurücklassung der Pferde sämmtliche Mannschaft schnell ein, da Reubels Avantgarde sich schon bei Hachknig mit Korfes Husaren herumschlug. Der Herzog selbst war der allerletzte. Er begab sich erst Abends spät am 6ten August am Bord der amerikanischen Brigg, the Sheperdess, und obgleich von Bremerlehe aus über vierzig Schüsse auf das Fahrzeug geschahen, landete der kühne Held doch am 8ten August glücklich auf Helgoland. Lord George Stuart erwartete ihn dort mit seiner Flotille. Alle englischen Schiffe flaggten und salutirten; der Herzog bestieg die königliche Brigg Mosquido, und am 14ten August traf er im Humberflusse ein. ----- center|Flucht der Schwarzen nach England. ----- In England wurde der Herzog mit seinem ganzen Corps mit dem lebhaftesten Enthusiasmus aufgenommen; das heldenmüthigste, stets in der Kriegsgeschichte neuerer Zeiten denkwürdigste und fast unglaubliche Abentheuer war bestanden. -- Auch bleibt dem Herzoge die unverwelkliche Palme kriegerischen Ruhms gesichert; denn nie wird schmähsüchtiger Neid, obwohl er durch eine dem in Ungnade gefallenen Reubel angedichtete Verrätherei des Herzogs Ruhm zu verkleinern trachtete, sie zerknicken. Des Herzogs Corps ging in englische Dienste über, er selbst erhielt vom Parliament ein ansehnliches Jahrgehalt, erschien im Frühling des Jahres 1813 zuerst wieder auf deutschen Boden, kehrte zwar noch einmal nach England zurück, kam dann aber im December desselben Jahres über Holland nach Braunschweig und nahm das Erbe seiner Väter in Besitz. ----- 700px ----- Quellen und Literatur. *Deutsche Blätter. Herausgegeben von Friedr. Arn. Brockhaus. No. 85. Leipzig und Altenburg, 1814. *Zeitgenossen. Biographieen und Charakteristiken. Erster Band. Leipzig und Altenburg: F. A. Brockhaus. 1816. Kategorie:Personen Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel-Oels Braunschweig Braunschweig